luckystarfandomcom-20200222-history
Ayano Minegishi
Ayano Minegishi is one of the main characters of Lucky Star and is a classmate of Kagami Hiiragi. She is the stereotypical 'Yamato Nadeshiko'. Appearance Ayano's physique is average. She has long orange hair. Ayano holds back her hair with a white headband to keep her hair out of her eyes, but since her front hair is pulled back, she is looked at as having a large forehead. Two hairs also hang down from her head. Personality Ayano, in general, is played upon as being a very girly girl, as opposed to her tomboy friend Misao. Some of the most evident characteristics of this seem to be evident in both her appearance, her hobbies, her abilities as a person, and her overall gentle and kind demeanor. Her appearance generally includes this that could be considered feminine, and includes her long orange hair as well. While Ayano is generally kind and gentle it has been said more than once by Misao that Ayano can become very scary once she becomes angry. While actual accounts of how violent Ayano may get remain untold, there is at least one occasion known of when Misao was able to fully anger Ayano. This being when Misao spilled coffee over Ayano's Rirattanu (a stuffed raccon doll; the name of which is an obscurity of the real-life Rirakkuma doll, a stuffed bear.) Another occasion in which Ayano's temper has made a minor appearance includes the strip titled: Creativity. This is where Misao falls asleep on her desk and sleep talks during her dream which apparently featured her brother. This annoys Ayano, and when Misao wakes up, she confronts Misao by asking her if she's been having "dark dreams" behind her back, despite the fact that her boyfriend is Misao's brother. Biography Ayano lives with her both her parents and her elder sister. Ayano is Kagami Hiiragi's classmate and has been in the same class with Kagami Hiiragi for the past five years, since middle school; she is a childhood friend of Misao Kusakabe. In the anime series Ayano and Misao appeared as background characters, they did not get fully introduced until I Can't Suddenly Change. In To Be Decided, Ayano and the rest of the main cast take place in cheer leading session for the school's cultural festival. Like Misao, Ayano does not really appear in the series. Music Albums Character song Vol. 009:Background combination contains 2 songs by Ayano and Misao's seiyus. The songs are: *'Lu' wa Lucky Star no 'Lu' ('Lu' is the 'Lu' in Lucky Star) *Haikei Houdai Yariho-dai? (Is Being the Spearhead of Always Being in the Background Okay?) Trivia *She is the only Lucky Star girl who is known to have a boyfriend, who is, according to volume 7, Misao's older brother *She looks almost like Miki Hanabishi in Hayate the Combat Butler. *She is also reported to be in the Tea Club at Ryōō High School, and a class rep for the discipline committee. *In volume 5 of the manga, both Konata (in the strip That's How You Are) and Ayano's own introductory page in the book make reference to Ayano being a "Thigh-girl(or gal)." According to the notes in the back of the english version it is stated that: "There is an otaku term called "zettai ryoueki" which literally translated means "Absolute Territory," but what it refers to are those girls who wear thigh-high boots or stockings along with hot-pants or short skirts and wind up exposing their thighs." How this exactly relates to Ayano is, as of yet, unexplained; however it may have roots in the reports that Ayano has a quite a temper when angered and that she's not as innocent as first seen. *Ayano's hobbies are not often described directly during the manga. However, Hiyori's Notes help to fill in this rather elusive gap to Ayano's person (as well as several other aspects of her life.) As listed in her profile in Hiyori's Notes, Ayano enjoys Window Shopping, Walks and Making Sweets Category:Students Category:Females